


Spider-Man: Secrets of the Past Reveled

by animefan419



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: AU where Jimmy Neutron is Spider-Man.





	Spider-Man: Secrets of the Past Reveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jimmy Netron is Spider-Man. When a mysterious rip through time and space appears inside the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier all of the hereoes from the Marvel Universe team up and find the escaped criminals.

My name is Jimmy Neutron, but you might know me better as Spider-Man. Right now I am facing my old enemy Professor Calamitus, who doesn't that I am actually Jimmy Neutron from the future and the reason that he doesn't know was because I never told him, but I would prefer to keep it that way for obvious reasons. Now I know what you are thinking, how on earth did it come to this come to this? First off, let me tell you a few things about myself. When I was small, my parents Hugh and Judy Netron died in a horrible fire while we were on a family outing. Goddard came with us when they heard that Mr. Stark was there so being the little guinus that I was, they figured that I would like to show him off at the invention fair. I don't remember much since it was an old memory, but everyone except for Mr. Stark made it safely out of the building so when they thought that he might still be trapped in there they went back inside in an effort to find him.

Mr. Stark made it out of the building safely, but my parents weren't able to safe themselves as well as Goddard who also made an effort in finding people who were still trapped inside the building. I was so upset about my parents dying that I have forgot that Goddard could reconstruct himself wich resulted in leaving him behind when I was sent to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I have no idea who started the fire, but I was reunited with my beloved pet ten years later when S.H.E.I.L.D discovered that I was Spider-Man a year after I was bitten by a radio active spider over at Oscorp. I still had the scar from the spider bite to prove it, anyway sorry for my rambling, but when I found out that they had custody of Goddard they asked me if I wanted him back, but I told Fury that he should hold on to him for a while since I was still living with my aunt and she would probably freak out if she found out that I had a robot dog let alone the fact that I am Spider-Man. Enough about me, I am supposed to tell you how I went back in time. Well, my friend it all started when I was late for school as usual.

It is hard enough that I have to keep that fact that I m Spider-Man a secret, but when you are caught between the Shocker and Jaugernaut, it makes it kind of hard to actually get to on time. Luckily Fury came to the rescue when I ran out of web fluid and I was glad that he brought Goddard for back up. Originally, Goddard wasn't made to be a weapon, but I thought that it was cool when one of Fury's agents decided to attach a tazer gun to him. That is one of the reasons I am always grateful to Fury and he was the one who found Goddard for me. When the Hulk came to end the fight I was lucky that I even had two minutes to spare and had enough time to change out of my Spider-Man suit when I met up with Harry.

"Neutron, you are late again." Harry said reminding me for the fifth time this week.

"I told you that I would make it this time and here I am with two minutes to spare." I said defending myself like I always do.

"Whatever dude, but I should know by now that you are Jimmy Neutron." I then rolled my eyes as a response to Harry's negative remark. Aside from that, we were supposed to meet up with my friends from Retroville after school since I told them that I wanted them to meet my friends from Midtown High and the last thing that I wanted was to be yelled at by another teacher for being late. I have kept my status as a genius a secret all these years and when the teacher saw my grade point average, I have begged them to keep it a secret. Ironically, Harry was the only friend I had who knew about my true IQ and I would prefer to keep it that way because when I was small people would always give me a hard time saying that it is my fault that I have ruined their chance at success, but it was mostly Cindy who would start it. I was hoping that I would be able to keep quiet, at least until I graduate which is why I have Harry for a friend, the only person who knows.

"So, you must be Jimmy's old friends from Retroville. It very nice to meet you." Said Harry who offered a hand shake. One of the things I like about Harry is that he is not like one of those snobby rich kids and nothing like his dad.

"Where's Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"Actually, to be honest, I don't know at the moment. I think that he is just running late." Harry sighed. "Again."

"Speaking of the devil!" Libby announced taking off her ear buds when he saw me walking through the entrance of the cafe.

"So, what is your excuse this time?" Harry said crossing his arms.

"The road was blocked off when Spider-Man was trying to stop Taskmaster from robbing a science museum so I had to take the long way. I even managed to snap a few photos of the fight on my way here." It was weird since petty robberies aren't really his thing unless he was after something that was supposed to be really dangerous or worse.

"I guess that I should just add that to your list of excuses, but I think that it explains why you have a black eye." Harry said patting me on the shoulder. 

"Sheen long time no see, I hear that you like Spider-Man now so I saved a photo for you. Oh well, I guess that if you are going to have one unhealthy obsession, might as well broaden your verity." I was glad that the photo was an easy peace offering when I finally noticed his Spider-Man shirt. If Sheen ever found out that I was Spider-Man, he would freak out being the geek that he is. When I noticed the sudden change in Sheen's expression, I saw Tony Stark hovering right outside the cafe. Of course I was a little annoyed that he was wearing he Iron-Man armor out in public, but that guy just loves to show off.

"Dude, you never told me that you know Iron-Man!" I was still a little annoyed with Stark, but Sheen was obviously excited.

"Exscuse me for a moment." I said showing myself out and I was glad that my friends were very understanding, but for Harry it was the last straw since I always leave him whenever I had to become Spider-Man. I wish that I could tell Harry, but I am afraid that if I do, it will wreck our friendship.

"This better be important." I hissed knowing full well that it probably is.

"Look, I know that you are mad at me for doing this, but Fury needs you ASAP."

"Honestly, what could possibly be so important that it can't wait?" I said rolling my eyes in exchange.

"Just hop on, I think that the situation will explain for itself." When we got to the S.H.E.L.D helicarrier, I was surprised to see that all of the Avengers were there. Not only that, Dr. Strange, the X Men, Wolveriene, and the Guardians of the Galaxy were there as well as the Fantastic Four. When I realized what they were looking at, I knew that it was something serious.

"So what do you make of it Spider-Man?" Fury asked out of concern.

"From the looks of it, I think that it is a rip between time and space. If you ask me, with the right equipment anyone could just waltz right in there and end up to who knows where." I was Fury's go to guy for answers when it came to situations like these.

"That was what I was worried about when I nocticed that some of our prisoners escaped. Good work Spider-Man and that is the very reason why I need every hereo on deck."

"Are we going to time travel?" Clint asked hopefully.

"Of course we are going to time travel, you moron." I hear Natasha say in Russian flicking Clint on the forehead with her finger.

"Dr. Strange, will you do the honors?" I offered patting him on the shoulder. To be honest, I never really beleived in magic until the day I met Dr. Strange and if he ever ran into my younger self one of these days, I am going to have a hard time trying to explain the whole magic thing to him.

"Mystic Eye of Agioto, open a gateway to the past!" The doctor chanted and when the spell was finished, the enitire ship forced itself through the crack and I was holding Goddard when all of this was happening because it was a really tight squeeze when we went to the other side.

"Guys, I would all like to welcome you all to Retroville." I said realizing that on the other side of the rift, was my old hometown. This was my life before Spider-Man and I for one think that this is going to be one thrill of an adventure. Who knows what is waiting on the other side.


End file.
